<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The problem with consultants by life_not_knife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956864">The problem with consultants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife'>life_not_knife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Swearing, bad language, mentions of illness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new consultant and the head nurse inevitably clash, but will their initial dislike grow into something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Honey Boy: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The problem with consulatants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all enjoy this, I have zero working knowledge of anything medical so my apologies for any inaccuracies, I tried to research as much as I could. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The department looks pretty much like any other, colourful walls, shiny green floors with various coloured lines and a too-warm but sterile feel to the air. His doctor’s coat swings a little as he walks, the stethoscope bobbing with each stride.</p><p>“Residents this is Dr Do Kyungsoo, your new paediatrics consultant and managing director.” The woman announces to the small team near the nurse’s station. “He will be in charge of your mentors and if there is anything you need or wish to report to him then please do so through the usual channels. Some of you will have a chance to work alongside him for experience going forward.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you all, I’m sure you will work hard, be diligent and learn well along the way.” He bows lightly to the resident doctors who respond with a deeper bow before continuing with their work.</p><p>“Okay, let me introduce you to my team of nurses.” Minyoung is the Sister in the paediatrics department and has been tasked with showing Kyungsoo around his new department. She has a clean cut look that one expects of a nurse of such a high ranking, her hair is pinned into a perfect bun in line with hospital guidelines and her uniform is ironed as neat as a pin. Her features are delicate but her personality – Kyungsoo has already noticed – is strong and caring all at once. She has a pretty face and a slim figure which adds a feeling of calm and sensibility about her.</p><p>“Here we have nurses Sooah, Jiri, Hyekyun and Minseok.” She gestures to them as they greet one another politely. “This is our senior staff nurse Jongin who is on shift tonight. We also have Seoyoon who is on alternative shifts to Jongin, I’m sure you will meet her soon.” Kyungsoo bows politely towards Jongin who stands with his hands on his hips and a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“So you’re the new consultant?” Jongin’s tone is a little brash and it takes Kyungsoo a moment to straighten up at being addressed.</p><p>“And managing director, yes. It’s nice to meet you all. I’m sure we will work well together.” He answers the senior nurse’s question but chooses to address the others, not getting a good vibe from Jongin.</p><p>“Is that it? Can I get back to work now?” Jongin speaks directly to Minyoung who gives him a warning glare but gestures for him to continue working. Jongin barely manages to give a polite bow before sauntering off to the main ward.</p><p>“So let me show you to your office.” The room is pretty much the same as any other he has used before. There is an examination bed (which will rarely be used), a computer, desk, chair and a phone. It’s quite drab but at least in the paediatrics department there are colourful animals painted on the walls unlike the bland white of an adult or general ward. “I have organised your desk with the current patient files. This amber pile is the long term patients who require monitoring. These green ones here are waiting to be discharged. The final red pile are those in critical, palliative or emergency conditions.”</p><p>Kyungsoo smiles kindly at the sister as he is thankful for her organisation, the other consultants are merely loaned to the hospital by an agency and change from day to day so her attention to detail is duly noted.</p><p>“Could you inform the green patients that I will be around within the hour to assess and discharge them? I will visit the red patients first, please make sure their nurse is ready with their up-to-date files and then I will make my way to the amber patients once I have discharged the others. I will need all the files in order for those patients too.” Minyoung bows lightly and leaves to carry out the instructions. He sighs as he unpacks his bag and logs onto his computer, making sure there are no urgent emails before he begins his visits to the wards.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He can’t say he is particularly pleased to be faced with Jongin the moment he reaches the amber area of the ward. The nurse is sat down beside a young girl, maybe eight or nine years old as he chats lightly with her about who is the best member of some popular boy band. His long legs are crossed lightly in a casual manner, his broad shoulders leaning back against the comfortable chair provided for visitors. Jongin has a soft and cheerful expression, his eyes lifting slightly when the little girl says something amusing. He is the picture of a lounging cat in the afternoon sun and something about the casual ease irks the doctor.</p><p>“Nurse Kim.” Kyungsoo is firm as he stands at the foot of the patient’s bed. He raises his eyebrow for a second as Jongin looks at him with a blank expression. “Your file please? I’m doing my walk around and I need you to accompany me.”</p><p>“I’ll be with you in one moment, I’m just finishing with Eunhye.” Jongin’s tone is dismissive in the manner a cat would swat away an annoying fly.</p><p>“Now please, nurse Kim.” Jongin rolls his eyes as he whispers something to the patient.</p><p>“Who are you?” The young girl pipes up as Jongin stands up to pass over the file. The nurse can’t help but silently laugh at Eunhye’s complete lack of tact.</p><p>“I’m Dr Do, I’m in charge of all the children in the hospital and making them better.”</p><p>“Well, you can go home if you like, Jongin oppa already does that job.” She sounds so sincere in her tone that Jongin can’t help but to let out a verbal laugh this time.</p><p>“It might seem that way but we need both nurses <em>and</em> doctors to make sure everyone is looked after.” Kyungsoo is a bit put out at the little girl’s comments but none the less he smiles kindly at her.</p><p>“Whatever.” She rolls her eyes before pulling the TV down from above her head, presumably she is bored with the conversation now.</p><p>“Okay so I see her vitals are stable, when was she last in a deteriorating state?” Kyungsoo looks towards the nurse for his answer.</p><p>“Three days ago, she suffered an attack to her immune system but we couldn’t pin point the trigger. Today is the first day her vitals are back to a reasonable state but they still aren’t at normal levels. Her bloodwork came back an hour ago and is showing a decreased level of white cells.”</p><p>“How long has she suffered these attacks?” The doctor is scribbling something down with his pen.</p><p>“Her mother says they have been increasing in frequency within the last year and seem to be getting more dangerous.”</p><p>“Okay, have we tested for anamilifides in urine or any sporasine in the blood?” There is a pause and no answer, so Kyungsoo looks up from the file once again. Jongin is giving him a condescending look, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Of course, do you think we’re idiots?” The nurse huffs in disbelief.</p><p>“No, but I have to ask. I’m new to this patient and I need to know everything.”</p><p>“There’s this magical thing called her medical record that you have access to on the system you know.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, is there a problem here?” He places the folder under his arm and pen in his pocket, directing all his attention at the senior nurse.</p><p>“No. I just get tired of having to waste my time when you haven’t done your research beforehand. It’s always the same with consultants, you get paid more and I do all the work for you.”</p><p>“I don’t know which consultants you’ve been working for but I can assure you that won’t happen. Also, do I need to remind you I am the new managing director of this hospital and as such, it would be in your best interest to treat myself, and other members of staff with respect and in a professional manner?”</p><p>There is a stalemate where neither of them speak or move until Jongin concedes.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. Her vitals are strong at the moment and I am monitoring her every hour, shall we move on to another patient?” His voice is stern but with an edge of faked politeness. Kyungsoo will take it for now.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>There is an eruption of laughter from the nurse’s station. It’s quiet on the ward tonight, they have no critical cases and only one patient that needs hourly check-ups. Most of the children are asleep and well for the evening, a lot of them have been kept for observation just to be safe but seem to be doing fine.</p><p>Jongin reaches forward for another slice of pizza until Minseok swats his hand away.</p><p>“Hey, save some for the rest of us will you?” The nurse grumbles at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did <em>you</em> pay for this pizza?” Jongin raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“No, but neither did you. I worked it out that there are four slices each. You’ve had your four.” Minseok pushes the pizza box towards Jiri who still has two slices left.</p><p>“Jongin-ah can have my last slice, I’m full up on potato wedges anyway.” Hyekyun pipes up with a smile.</p><p>“You’re not exactly teaching him the right lessons Kyun, you’re teaching him to get his own way.” His point is backed up as Jongin reaches for another slice with a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>“Dr Do has been in his office most of the night, should we bring him some pizza?” Jiri asks, not really wanting her final two slices. “We can bring him some wedges and coleslaw too.”</p><p>“Sooah paid for this before she got called to radiology, I don’t think we can just give her food away. She might want to take it home.” Jongin is quick to respond.</p><p>“Don’t be silly Sooah ate before she left, she won’t mind.”</p><p>“Yeah we should take him some food.”</p><p>“I saw the stacks of paperwork he had on his desk earlier, he’s probably really hungry and tired.”</p><p>They all jump in one after the other. Jongin doesn’t feel like sharing with Kyungsoo, he still doesn’t like him.</p><p>“He’s the managing director, I’m sure he’s capable of feeding himself.” Jongin is too catty in his response but the others just shake their head at him.</p><p>“It’s just some left over pizza, he might really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Mr Consultant is too important to eat left overs, trust me.” This time it was full on bitchy but that’s just how he is feeling right now, it’s been a long shift.</p><p>Minseok is about to protest, already gathering the extra food onto one plate.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I don’t like greasy food anyway.” The deep voice makes Jongin jump and his face beet red. He had no idea Kyungsoo had entered the corridor during their discussion. There are several minutes of awkwardness as the other nurses try to resume a normal discussion whilst Jongin listens as the consultant heats up his food in the microwave and makes some tea. “There’s a pot of tea in the kitchen area if anybody wants any. I’ll be in my office.” Kyungsoo manages to be both polite and professional whilst Jongin sinks into his chair in embarrassment.</p><p>“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all.” Minseok is the first to speak up once Kyungsoo is out of sight.</p><p>“I don’t get what your problem is with Kyungsoo. It’s been two weeks since he started and quite frankly, things are running nice and smoothly.” Jiri chips in.</p><p>“Smoothly for you, that’s because he passes all the work down to me. Typical consultant, sits in his office all day whilst I run around updating things he should be doing.” Jongin knows he is exaggerating but he doesn’t like how every time they both have to work together, Kyungsoo talks to him in the most patronising way and gives him disapproving glances when Jongin isn’t 100% professional.</p><p>“Right, sure.” Minseok gives him a disbelieving look. “You’re just mad that he told you off yesterday for playing around with the kid rather than coming back to the computer to type up your notes.”</p><p>“He’s too uptight, I’ve worked here long enough to know that I need to type up the notes into the system but that doesn’t mean I have to do it immediately at his request. The kid needed cheering up, he was crying after we had to take out his cannula.” Jongin sulks before helping himself to another slice of pizza.</p><p>“All I’m saying is that technically he wasn’t doing something wrong or being mean.” Minseok chooses that moment to walk away into the kitchen, leaving Jongin still grumbling at the memory.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> “Nurse Kim, I need your assistance with the patient in bed 12.” Is the clipped response from Kyungsoo as he walks away in the direction of the red section.</p><p>“Would it kill him to add a ‘please’?” Jongin grumbles to nobody in particular as he takes off with haste, knowing bed 12 is under constant observation and something must be wrong.</p><p>When he arrives the monitor is beeping loudly as Kyungsoo begins checking the patient’s eyes, lungs and lower limbs. Jongin knows already that he needs morphine to bring the heartrate back down, the patient displaying distress at the pain. He injects the required dosage before attaching more electrodes to the chest and stomach area. The little boy is still groaning in pain. “It’s okay Jun, just try to relax, Dr Do is going to lift your legs to help with the blood flow okay? The pain will go away soon. Can you see my hand? How many fingers am I holding up?” The young boy whispers a ‘four’ before his eyes roll back in his head and Kyungsoo lifts the lower limbs to help circulate blood flow.</p><p>They work on the patient for around five minutes and then they wait – as the computer monitor shows he has stabilised – for him to come round and wake up.</p><p>“Do you think he will be okay?” Jongin is genuinely worried as he looks over at Kyungsoo who is standing with his arms folded, mask across his face, beside the bed. The doctor reaches forward with his blue gloved hand to lift the younger’s eyelids, letting them drop back down gently.</p><p>There is a long sigh from Kyungsoo as he begins to take off the gloves. “He seems stable, he will be fine, it might take him a bit longer to come around because of the morphine in his system. We can leave him to rest until he wakes up.” The elder begins to retreat from the curtained bed but stops in his tracks as Jongin takes a seat beside the patient. “Nurse Kim, you should get a drink and have some rest, he will be fine.”</p><p>Jongin shakes his head, not once looking at Kyungsoo but focusing his attention on Jun’s face. “I’ll be fine, I want to be here when he wakes up.”</p><p>Kyungsoo looks over the two of them for a moment before walking back onto the ward and making his way to his other patients.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It’s been three weeks already and Jongin is tired of getting the same message from reception. With two swift knocks he enters Kyungsoo’s office.</p><p>“Mrs Cho called, she is still waiting on a call-back about her daughter’s blood results so that she can go ahead and book an appointment if necessary. It’s been three weeks already.” His tone is clipped and has an edge of exasperation, this is exactly why he despises consultants. If they’re not giving him menial tasks to do (which is actually <em>their</em> job), they’re leaving patients waiting for explanations and <em>consultations </em>(ironically) for longer than needed. Not to mention the handful of consultants who have misdiagnosed or prescribed the wrong medication and left the nursing staff to contact the pharmacy to remedy the mistake, making sure Jongin is the one who gets an earful when the prescription needs adjusting.</p><p>“She is on my list of call-backs, I will be getting to her.” Is all the doctor responds with, never once looking up from his computer to look Jongin in the eye.</p><p>“She’s been on your list for three weeks? Mr Lee received his call back just four days after his daughter was discharged, how do you expect me to explain to her that her daughter is evidently less important than his?” Jongin has had enough of lazy consultants.</p><p>“As you know, I am also managing director of the hospital and as such, I have a lot of responsibilities to attend to.” Still no eye contact, Jongin is seething.</p><p>“So her daughter’s welfare just gets pushed aside because you have some stuffy white-collar meeting to attend instead?” He’s aware he keeps bombarding the doctor with pointed questions that aren’t in any way tactful but he is exhausted from a ten hour work day and he still has three hours (if nothing comes up) left. All he wants is for reception to stop bombarding him with calls from Mrs Cho so that he can get on with his job rather than having to explain to her that the consultant can’t call her right now but she is on the list for a call-back within the next few days.</p><p>“She is on the list for a call-back, please tell her she will receive a call in the next few days.”</p><p>“You said that last week, and the week before. She doesn’t believe me anymore and is becoming more and more irate with me.” There is no response from the doctor as he continues to type, seemingly done with the conversation. “I’m sick of you consultants, you know that?! It’s <em>me </em>who has to deal with Mrs Cho’s anger and frustration since I am the senior nurse. It’s <em>me </em>who has to keep breaking off from important duties to attend to a ten minute phone conversation which is mostly one-sided and leaves me feeling like a piece of shit. It’s <em>me </em>who evidently isn’t worth even a second of your attention.” He isn’t shouting but he isn’t exactly speaking at a normal decibel either, however the final sentence does get the doctor’s attention as he finally looks up to meet infuriated irises and frowning brows.</p><p>“I tend to reserve my attention for those who show me some respect. I’m very busy nurse Kim and I do not appreciate you lecturing me about your problems. If you do not like that the responsibility falls with you then may I suggest stepping down to being an ordinary nurse? If you have any qualms about my way of practise please take your concerns to the ministry of health, however right now it seems I have a phone call to make to Mrs Cho. Will that be all?” Kyungsoo’s gaze is steely and emotionless and Jongin is too furious to utter another word, simply storming out of the office, making sure the slam the door louder than necessary.</p><p>“A simple, ‘I’m sorry you’ve had difficult phone conversations I will call her back now, I apologise’ is what any <em>normal </em>and considerate person would say but he just looked at me and called <em>me </em>disrespectful. As if <em>I </em>am the one in the wrong here when he is sitting on his butt all day ignoring patients who are concerned and need reassurance.” Jongin relays the conversation to Minseok as they change at the end of their shift.</p><p>“It’s very unlike him, I think you two got off on the wrong foot. A lot of the other staff sing his praises about how well brought up he is and that he is polite and down to earth. He’s never been anything but well-mannered and professional to me. Have you ever thought that maybe he just doesn’t like you?”</p><p>“Really? Wow. That thought never even crossed my mind.” The sarcasm drips from Jongin’s lips like a viscous honey, he knows the sheer contempt Dr Do has for him but Jongin has never given him much of a reason to be <em>that </em>rude.</p><p>“Think about all the times you have interacted with him since he started. Have you once <em>ever </em>apologised for assuming he was like all the other lazy consultants we have dealt with?” Minseok is speaking calm and low, his usual way of trying to reprimand Jongin in a not-so-obvious way.</p><p>“He just proved he is <em>exactly </em>like the others! Didn’t you hear what he said to me?” Jongin’s temper is flaring again as he finishes shucking his t-shirt down his bare torso.</p><p>“Maybe he was finally just acting up to what you <em>expect </em>him to be?” The other nurse closes his locker and shrugs his shoulders as if he knows some deep secret that Jongin doesn’t, but after that there isn’t much fight left in the senior nurse and he spends the next couple of days intermittently mulling over Minseok’s statement.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> “I’m fed up of Nurse Kim, who does he think he is? He acts like he’s my boss or something, it was just one document that was incorrectly filed and he gives me an earful!” The receptionist is whining to a trainee as she painstakingly goes through every file in the cabinet to check they are accurate. (Per Jongin’s request yesterday) Kyungsoo loudly drops a folder on the reception desk which makes her jump.</p><p>“Can you please call this patient’s guardian and request the documentation I sent them home with last week? We need it as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Y-yes, of course Dr Do.”</p><p>“Also, please refrain from bad mouthing my staff during work hours. It seems to me that Nurse Kim was just doing his job, if there is a sudden audit and any documents are not in the correct place it isn’t you who would get in trouble for it, but him.”</p><p>“S-sorry Dr Do.” He gives her and the trainee a pointed look over the top of his glasses before leaving.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Trying to arrange a night out between nurses and other medical staff is like trying to organise tactical warfare, they’ve been trying for months now when the people who want to come are available. A lot of the shifts are split and every time, there are one or two people who can’t swap their shift to attend. Finally, after Sooah’s incessant planning, they manage to set a date to go to out.</p><p>Jongin is feeling good, he’s had two days off so far and has one more left before his rotation continues and he is back in work. He sits casually nursing a beer, his blue linen shirt fitting handsomely to his torso and his black jeans showcasing his long legs beneath the large table. Jongin is one of those people who can’t stand to be late and instead ends up being the first to arrive, he waits at the reserved table for the others to join, occasionally checking the group chat for updates on how long they will be. It is only a few minutes, his eyes focused on typing something when he hears someone clear their throat.</p><p>“Hi, it seems I’m a bit early. May I sit?” Dr Do seems a little sheepish, his eyes are wide and for once they don’t look tired and sunken as he takes a seat directly opposite. Jongin merely nods, unable to fathom the fact that they’re alone and that he is actually here. “The junior doctors asked me to come and they seemed quite eager. I thought it would be nice to see everyone in a less formal setting.” The explanation isn’t really necessary but Jongin figures it’s due to a lack of anything else to say.</p><p>“Yeah, it will be.” The awkwardness threatens to swallow Jongin whole until the waiter comes over to take Kyungsoo’s drink order. He can’t help but smirk a little when Kyungsoo orders a whisky.</p><p>“Something funny?” It isn’t asked in malice but mere curiosity.</p><p>“It’s just, if someone were to ask me what you drink, I would have guessed whisky right off the bat.” Jongin smiles before he takes a swig of his beer, lounging back a little and relaxing from his previous awkward state. Kyungsoo smiles too and it’s the first time he notices how young and handsome the doctor actually looks. Today he has his hair swept back from his face with gel, the top slightly messy and boyish. Rather than the usual white collar shirt and tie he wears a thin black shirt, open at the top and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Jongin is pulled out of his daze as he clears his throat.</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“You were staring.”</p><p>“Oh, you just, you look different…like this.” Mortified doesn’t even explain how he feels now Kyungsoo has caught him staring.</p><p>“Right…you look different too. Like this.” Kyungsoo gestures his hand towards Jongin’s attire as he lets out a low chuckle, clearly amused at Jongin’s awkwardness. Thankfully the two are swiftly interrupted by the arrival of four more people as they all take a seat around them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They left the restaurant some time ago and are at the bar down the road. It’s happy hour and hospital staff get 15% off the total bill as well. It’s the only reason they really frequent this place. It’s very fancy and somewhat pretentious but with the discounts it works out at great value for money.</p><p>“Cigarette break, I’ll be right back.” One of the ward admin staff announces, another woman rising to join her outside. That now leaves Jongin and Kyungsoo somewhat stranded off to the side as the others all chat further up the long, couch-like seating area. The space is almost one very large booth, the entire thing walled with bench-like sofas and coffee tables breaking it up into smaller sections. Jongin had been gossiping with the woman from admin and didn’t really notice Kyungsoo sitting on the other side of her until she got up and took Kyungsoo’s chatting partner away too.</p><p>“Are you enjoying your night?” Dr Do is the first to speak, turning his body to face Jongin, still one seat away on the long sofa. The nurse slumps back casually into the corner of the couch, arms splayed across the back.</p><p>“Hmmm…” Jongin hums with a light smile, he’s having a blast. It’s nice to cut loose once in a while. “Been so long since I was out like this.” Jongin uncrosses his legs, the stance of a typical male taking their place, legs spread broadly and bent at the knee. He is once again the picture of a lounging cat in the sun. “What about you, do you go out often?”</p><p>At the invitation to speak Kyungsoo picks up his drink and shuffles down the sofa before placing it on the coffee table beside Jongin’s.</p><p>“Not much, not really at all actually. Being on call a lot on my days off means I can’t drink or go very far. Same when I’m at the office or in meetings as director. It’s rare I get an evening like this.”</p><p>“I guess I never thought about how your work doesn’t stop when you leave work, not like mine.” There’s a nice haze of alcohol lining his words and fogging his brain but Jongin ponders the new information, he’d hate to be a consultant. It isn’t until he hears Kyungsoo’s deep laugh that he realises he said that bit out loud.</p><p>“Some days I hate it too. It’s hard to have a life, or a stable one, outside of work.”</p><p>“So I guess you’re not married?” Jongin winces once the words leave his mouth because that’s not really something he should be asking.</p><p>“No. Dating is hard enough, let alone finding someone to settle down with who can deal with you skipping anniversaries because you get called in for an emergency. Or getting home from work and having to keep working. I once had a partner who spent all day cooking this amazing romantic meal and then we had an emergency come in and I was five hours late.” The doctor offers the information with a surprising amount of placidity.</p><p>“I guess she must have been really mad.”</p><p>“He. He was. I got home and there was a note on the table and he had packed all of his stuff and left for good.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are wary at offering the new information, clearly waiting to see how Jongin will react.</p><p>“That seems a bit extreme just because you missed dinner.” He makes no movement, no reaction to the news of Kyungsoo’s preferences in a partner.</p><p>“It wasn’t just that. As you will know, consultants have to move on and rotate around the different hospitals. He had moved his life for me twice, each time we lost money on the rental agreements because we had to move on earlier than the initial term. I think he was already fed up of following me around. He worked from home so that was a bonus for us, but eventually you get tired of uprooting your life and starting somewhere new again. All the other little things: cancelled plans and my lack of energy when I finally did get home.” He pauses to clear his throat a little and Jongin can guess his real meaning “They all add up until finally everything implodes.”</p><p>“That must be really hard. I’ve never even thought about all of that being something that doctors need to deal with.”</p><p>“Yeah, and a year later I finally land a managing director job which means I don’t have to move on anymore. Ironic really, if this job had come just a year earlier we might have been able to make it work.” There’s a short pause as Jongin just looks on, his mind trying to imagine his life being the same. “Wow, I’m sorry. I’ve clearly had one too many whiskeys, that was far too deep for your simple question.” He laughs and Jongin swats his hand around in a dismissive manner, as if to say it was fine. “So what about you? Married? Partner?”</p><p>“Single. I don’t really have a big story as to why. I guess I’m busy working and sleeping and hanging out with friends that finding someone has taken a back seat.”</p><p>“I get it. A balancing act, it becomes stressful.”</p><p>There is a pregnant pause before Jongin speaks up.</p><p>“I’m going to get another beer, do you want anything?” Kyungsoo shakes his head, holding up his almost full glass.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> “Dr Do came across as a bit stuck up to me. I was trying to talk with him all night and he kept shrugging me off.” Joori’s voice is loud and annoying on most days but today it’s really getting under Jongin’s skin. She is one of the pharmacists for paediatrics but today she is sitting in the nurse’s station talking animatedly with one of the junior doctors who happens to be on break. “You might say he’s really nice but to ignore me like that, he’s a jerk.”</p><p>Minseok is two paces behind Jongin as they round the corner and hear the conversation, just as he is about to speak, Jongin pipes up.</p><p>“Looked to me like you were trying to flirt with him all night. You can’t call him a jerk just because he isn’t interested in you.” The head nurse saunters past them and into the kitchen. Minseok is in disbelief that he just heard Jongin defending Dr Do of all people.</p><p>Joori looks pissed off as she downs the rest of her coffee and stomps away towards the pharmacy.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The moonlight is shining brightly through the windows, casting shadowy lines across the shiny green floor. It is eerily quiet as many of the nurses have been re-deployed to other departments who need extra help. Jiri is on shift with him but he told her to go and take a nap in the sleeping room and he would wake her if there are any emergencies or complications. He sits quietly with his cup of coffee, there are no documents to type up only a stack of paperwork that he can’t file away because it needs Dr Do’s signature first. The only sounds he can hear are the muffled noises of sleeping children, the regular beep of machines and the ticking of the clock. It would be so easy to fall asleep at the desk and Jongin feels his eyelids getting heavier, with a start he sits up and decides he needs to keep himself busy. He isn’t particularly tired but sitting in the stillness makes him almost exhausted. Picking up the stack of paperwork, he walks carefully down the corridor and knocks on Dr Do’s door.</p><p>“Come in.” A faint voice just manages to reach Jongin’s ears.</p><p>“I was wondering if you had time to sign these documents so that I can file them away, there’s nothing else that needs my attention right now but if you’re busy it’s okay.” Kyungsoo is pleasantly surprised at the change in Jongin’s tone, no sarcasm, no bite.</p><p>“Sure, let me just finish this. Take a seat.” He motions to the chair off to the side.</p><p>Gingerly Jongin sits, looking at the walls, the ceiling, the stacks of work piled neatly on the doctor’s desk with sticky notes and reminders attached to them. His eyes finally drift to Kyungsoo himself and he can see the physical strain in his neck and can only imagine the ache that must have set into his shoulders from what looks like hours on hours of typing.</p><p>“Have you eaten?” It comes out of the blue and Jongin quickly snaps his eyes in a different direction. Kyungsoo is looking at him now as he holds his hand out for the stack of documents still in Jongin’s hands. He passes them across with a shake of his head. The silence envelops them once again but it isn’t awkward this time as the doctor diligently skims his eyes over each document, adding his signature in the correct places. “Right, I need a break. Do you want to head downstairs and grab something from the café?” Kyungsoo stretches his limbs with a small smile before picking up the documents he just signed.</p><p>“I would but I told Jiri to get some rest so I’m the only one on the ward right now.” He stretches his hands out to take the paperwork back but Kyungsoo simply ignored the silent request.</p><p>“Okay not to worry, how about I go and get something to take out and I can bring it back to the nurse’s station?”</p><p>“Sure, okay.” Kyungsoo places the documents back on Jongin’s desk before heading out. There is a feeling settling in Jongin, something calming and he realises how harshly he has misjudged Kyungsoo from the start, a guilt now creeping in amongst the calm.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just got a bunch of simple things for us to share.” Kyungsoo lays out the food, piping hot and enticing. He slides over a plastic bowl full of rice to Jongin before opening up various containers of sides and meals for them to share.</p><p>“This is a lot of food it must have cost a lot from the café, it’s so overpriced. How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“I earn more than you, don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo is smiling as he picks up a piece of curried beef.</p><p>“Wow, the arrogance is unreal.” The doctor looks thoughtful about Jongin’s response and for a second, he thinks maybe he crossed the line again.</p><p>“Is it arrogance if it’s simply the truth?” A smile, Jongin’s heart stops clenching in worry.</p><p>“I guess not. Thank you for the meal.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>They talk animatedly about all sorts of topics as they eat. Once they have finished Kyungsoo boxes up the leftovers for Jiri to eat later and announces that he had better get back to work. In that moment something inside Jongin seems to panic as he pauses cleaning the table to blurt out what is on his mind.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dr Do.” Kyungsoo looks taken off guard as he spins around with a questioning brow. “For judging you too soon and, let’s face it, for being a bitch to you.” Kyungsoo only smiles with a silent laugh as he nods his head in agreement.</p><p>“I’m sorry too. Not everything you said was inaccurate. I did neglect to call Mrs Cho in a timely manner, I did have a mountain of work and something along the way has to be prioritised above others but that isn’t an excuse. So for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for causing hassle.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dr Do.” Jongin gives a small bow before sitting back at his desk.</p><p>“Oh and Jongin, when the other’s aren’t around, feel free to call me Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“O-okay, Kyungsoo-ssi.” Jongin’s face and ears are aflame and he hopes Kyungsoo can’t tell from where he is standing.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><em> “My mother was a nurse when I was growing up so I didn’t see her as much as I would have liked. I knew she was doing something important and that she was saving lives and helping others. That’s what made me want to be a nurse too. She was the most amazing person I’ve ever known.” </em>Jongin’s words from their dinner together swirl around in Kyungsoo’s head that night as he attempts to finish his stack of paperwork before going home. “Was?” He thinks out loud, he wanted to ask but it didn’t feel right.</p><p><em>“My lanyard? Oh, I love bears. When I was younger my friends and I assigned each other an animal that we were similar to. They said I was like a bear and ever since then I’ve been obsessed with anything that has cute bears on it.” </em>The doctor remembers how Jongin had thumbed his lanyard that was blue with little brown bears all over it as he spoke. <em>“It worked out well that I decided to go into paediatrics because the kids always like to look at the bears too.” </em>A smile spreads on Kyungsoo’s face as he tackles the final stack of papers for the evening.</p><p>This man who had once had nothing but a bad attitude in Kyungsoo’s eyes now seemed to have one of the biggest and kindest hearts.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He isn’t really feeling up to this but his sister has insisted that this guy is <em>perfect </em>for Jongin. Smoothing down his white silk shirt he looks in the mirror to assess the outfit. He wears a pair of dark denim jeans, rolled up at the ankle and black, suede brogues. His soft brown locks flop subtly over one side with the rest exposing his undercut. ‘It will do’ he thinks and begrudgingly makes his way to the shopping centre where he is meeting his date.</p><p>As dates go this isn’t a terrible one. The guy is handsome and polite; they play bowling and pool before heading to the food court to grab lunch. The problem however is the lack of stimulating conversation. So far they have talked about work and a little about their childhood but this guy is really intent on trying to impress Jongin that he continuously keeps steering the conversation towards money and his large house and nice car etc. It’s quite the turn off but Jongin nods appropriately and smiles lightly when necessary.</p><p>“Where do you want to eat Jongin-ssi? My treat, choose any place you like.” He resists the urge to roll his eyes as the guy pulls out his wallet for effect, branded, of course. His eyes scan the various options but stop dead all of a sudden when he notices someone walking towards them.</p><p>“Jongin, hi.” It’s Kyungsoo, of course it is, just his luck to run into someone he knows when he’s on a date he isn’t particularly enjoying.</p><p>“Hi Kyungsoo-ssi, nice to see you. Is it your day off too?” Jongin notes how the doctor is in casual attire, a simple plain white t-shirt and jeans. He is wearing his glasses which he doesn’t do often at work, opting most of the time for contacts.</p><p>“Yeah, I just grabbed some lunch before I meet up with my friend to do some shopping. She’s always late.” Kyungsoo’s eyes inevitably drift to the guy as if to ask for introductions. Jongin shifts awkwardly for a second.</p><p>“Kyungsoo this is Jiwon, Jiwon this is Kyungsoo he’s the consultant at work.” They both bow politely before Jiwon takes Jongin’s hand in his own and smiles brightly. Kyungsoo’s eyes flitter down momentarily to their joined hands.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I hope you will take good care of Jongin at work.”</p><p>“I don’t really think he needs taking care of. He’s more than capable on his own.” Kyungsoo’s face is stoic and professional but it strikes Jongin as odd, he hasn’t seen this attitude from him with a stranger before. Usually Kyungsoo is nice, friendly and charming to those he has just met.</p><p>“Ah, yeah, I just meant, I hope you will treat him well as his higher-up.” Jiwon scratches the back of his head.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I do.” Still no expression from the doctor. “Well, I had better be going. It was nice bumping into you Jongin.” A small smile is thrown in the nurse’s direction as they part ways.</p><p>“He seems… nevermind. So where do you want to eat? My treat.” This time Jongin does roll his eyes, not that Jiwon can see him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Jongin is exhausted when he finally flops onto his bed. He spent a good hour explaining to his sister why it ‘just isn’t going to work out’ between him and Jiwon and listening to how worried she is that he is still alone and hasn’t had a steady boyfriend in over two years. He lays there staring at the ceiling as his brain replays (for the nth time) what Jiwon had said to him as he drove Jongin home in his expensive car.</p><p>
  <em>“That consultant guy. Is he gay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-what? Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It felt like he didn’t like me.”</em>
</p><p><em>“He’s just like that with everyone when he doesn’t know them.” </em>(Lies Jongin, lies.)</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm, I don’t know it seemed like he was fine until he realised we were on a date.”</em>
</p><p><em>“You’re reading too much into it. It’s just Kyungsoo’s personality. He seemed fine to </em>me<em>.” </em>Jiwon had let it drop but it was still playing on Jongin’s mind. Each time he came to the conclusion that it was ridiculous, Kyungsoo was effectively his boss, he was just looking out for his employees.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It’s been an hour since Jongin’s shift began and Kyungsoo is sitting in his office. He goes over what he wants to say again and again, telling himself to forget it and focus on his tasks. It doesn’t work but so far, he’s kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Then there is a knock at the door, Jongin entering promptly.</p><p>“Hi Kyungsoo-ssi, could you please authorise these scans so we can get the patients down to the MRI room?” Jongin hands him three forms to sign.</p><p>“Sure” he glances over the first form, then glances over it again, then a third time. “Did you enjoy the rest of your date?” Great, the sentence he’s had rolling around his head this entire time has blurted out within a minute of seeing Jongin face to face.</p><p>“What?” Jongin looks shocked for a moment before collecting himself. “Y-yeah. I guess it was alright.”</p><p>“He seemed nice.” One form signed he passes it back to Jongin.</p><p>“Really? It felt like you didn’t really like him.” As usual, Jongin’s straightforward nature can’t be curbed, not even in these circumstances. Another form signed, he takes it from Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know him so I can’t really comment.” The third one is signed, he finally looks up to meet Jongin’s eyes.</p><p>“You were a bit rude to him you know.”</p><p>“Sorry sometimes I’m like that with new people.”</p><p>“No you’re not.”</p><p>“And how would you know that?”</p><p>“You meet a lot of new people on a daily basis here at the hospital, I think I would know.” Jongin eyes the other suspiciously, he isn’t sure what is happening here but he’s going to push and find out.</p><p>“That is in a professional capacity. It’s totally different.”</p><p>“So meeting Jiwon was what? Personal?” The silence lingers and stretches so far it becomes taught, about to snap at any moment.</p><p>“You should get those forms processed Nurse Kim so you can book the MRI scans.” Kyungsoo shuffles his papers around losing eye contact.</p><p>“Of course Dr Do. Thank You.” Jongin didn’t get an answer but he feels a little closer to knowing the truth.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> “No, I won’t be seeing him again. He spent the whole date bragging about how rich he was.” Jongin is talking on the phone as he changes out of his scrubs for the end of his shift. The door behind him opens but he doesn’t hear it. “No he was a nice guy, I just didn’t need him flashing his wallet around and getting a hard-on for his car every ten minutes.” He hears a deep laugh as he spins around to see Kyungsoo leaning against one of the lockers. “Hyung, I’ll call you back.” “Something amusing?” Jongin asks with a shrug, attempting to brush off his embarrassment. He turns away from the doctor and back to his locker to change his shirt.</p><p>“Not particularly, it was just funny that I chose <em>that </em>moment to walk in.” Jongin is shirtless as he turns to face the doctor and throw his scrubs into the wash hamper, what he doesn’t expect is to start seeing Kyungsoo taking off his pants. He spins awkwardly back to his locker to put his clean shirt on. “Sorry, I have blood all over me and it was seeping through to my skin.” Jongin turns back around as the doctor pulls a pair of joggers on. Kyungsoo doesn’t look sorry, he’s hiding a smirk. “So I guess it doesn’t matter then?” He asks, removing his own shirt to place in the hamper.</p><p>“What?” Jongin can’t keep up with the doctor’s string of sentences today, he’s worked 13hrs without a break.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter that I was rude to him, considering you’re not going to see him again anyway.” The doctor tucks in his t-shirt much to Jongin’s dismay because Kyungsoo looks like such a dork, but it does give him a cuteness you wouldn’t usually see in him.</p><p>“I guess.” Jongin sighs, he’s beyond tired as he grabs his bag and closes his locker. He yawns as he bids the doctor goodbye, sparing a small glance at Kyungsoo’s attire once more.</p><p>“I’ll walk out with you, wait up.” He jogs a little to catch up with Jongin, though the nurse isn’t exactly moving quickly in his sleep deprived state.</p><p>“You didn’t get a break today?”</p><p>“No, too busy.”</p><p>“That’s not good, you should always try and make time for a break.” Kyungsoo’s brows are furrowed.</p><p>“Hypocrite, you barely take breaks either.”</p><p>“True, but I clearly handle it better than you do.” He’s joking around and even though Jongin is dead tired he manages a small laugh.</p><p>“It’s my fourth night shift in a row, that’s why I look so bad.” They both walk in relative silence until Kyungsoo reaches his car.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll see you when you’re next in. I have another night shift tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, goodnight – or morning, or whatever. Bye Kyungsoo-ssi.” Jongin walks up the path, his apartment building is only a half hour walk from the hospital so most days he doesn’t bring his car in the summer, saving a bundle on parking fees.</p><p>“Hey Jongin-ah!” The nurse stops in his tracks and turns to face the carpark. “Do you want a lift?” The voice gets closer as Kyungsoo lightly jogs towards him. “Where do you live?”</p><p>“Gaheung-ro, near the Hi Mart. I can walk from here it isn’t far.”</p><p>“Get in, I can’t stand it if I have to drive past you when you’re dead on your feet.” Jongin ponders the offer for a moment before realising it will only take 15minutes in traffic.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s car is nice, Jongin notices the subtle extras that probably cost a lot of money but the car isn’t flashy or in your face, it’s classy. The leather interior and the delicate red stitching are definitely add-ons.</p><p>“Nice car.” He notes, eyes scanning the dashboard and his body thanking the doctor for the plush and comfy seats as he sinks snugly into the contours.</p><p>“Thanks, I promise not to get a hard-on just thinking about it.” Jongin’s eyes shift to the elder’s crotch from the corner of his eye. “Hey!”</p><p>“Just checking.” The younger laughs as he fastens his seatbelt and hears the engine hum to life. “You’re a good driver.” He says some time later, noticing how smoothly Kyungsoo shifts through the gears and gently manoeuvres around the corners.</p><p>“Thank you, I guess. The car does most of the work though.” Kyungsoo glances over, noticing how Jongin is fighting to keep his eyes open. “You can sleep until we get there if you like, I’ll wake you up when we arrive.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Jongin is already dropping asleep, his face turned to rest on the soft leather.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kyungsoo pulls up outside a modest looking tower block, the apartments look modern and fresh, it is either relatively new or has been renovated recently. He takes a moment to look over at the sleeping nurse as the engine lowers to a light muffle, eventually he reaches out to nudge Jongin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey we’re here.”</p><p>Puffy eyelids flutter open to reveal glassy, blurry eyes as Jongin regards him with an exhausted smile.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride.”</p><p>“No problem. Get some rest and make sure to eat properly when you wake up.”</p><p>“I will. Thanks again Kyungsoo.” There’s a slight pause in movement as their eyes meet and Jongin looks as if he is about to ask a question, but within the blink of an eye the moment is gone and the younger is opening the car door with a final small wave.</p><p>Kyungsoo watches until Jongin enters the building before pulling away from the kerb, driving a contemplative journey home.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It’s been a couple of months and Jongin hasn’t missed the subtle change in Kyungsoo’s demeanour around him. Last week the consultant bought take-out food for the staff on the night shift, causing Jongin to question Kyungsoo when he began eating the ‘greasy food’ he said he didn’t like. The only thing the consultant replied with was, ‘I love it, pizza is actually my favourite,’ before walking away. On more than one occasion Kyungsoo has appeared on the ward with a mug of herbal tea and handed it to Jongin as he sat beside the critical watch patients. Each time the elder has mentioned that it will give him energy and improve his health before casually wandering off to another area. Today, Kyungsoo is standing beside the nurse’s station with folded arms.</p><p>“Nurse Kim, you’re working overtime again?” The consultant has just started his shift, Jongin is over half way through his own.</p><p>“Seoyoon’s mother is still critically ill so she can’t work tonight, they think this might be the last chance for her family to be by her side. I said I would cover her shift.” Kyungsoo looks a mixture of angry and concerned and that doesn’t sit well with Jongin.</p><p>“Go, get some rest. I’m guessing you haven’t even had a break in the last 9 hrs?”</p><p>“No, but I’m fine. Minseok is sick and couldn’t make it in, there was nobody free to cover his shift so it’s been a little busier than usual.”</p><p>“It seems fairly quiet now.”</p><p>“It just calmed down about ten minutes ago, just because it isn’t busy now doesn’t mean it wasn’t before.” Jongin is irked that Kyungsoo is calling him a liar.</p><p>“I have no doubt it was Jongin, I was simply stating that it isn’t any more, so go and take a rest. I can look after the ward for an hour in your absence. Go get some sleep and here, drink this too.” He takes a steaming cup from the counter and passes it towards the nurse.</p><p>“Oh right.” He’s speechless. For a moment he thought Kyungsoo was accusing him of lying but instead it seems he is agreeing and telling him to rest. It’s a stark difference to the way any consultants or higher-ups have treated him in the past. “Okay, thank you. Could someone please wake me in an hour? I forgot my phone today.”</p><p>“Of course, don’t worry. Go.” Kyungsoo is shucking his head in the direction of the sleeping room as Jongin takes a sip of the warm herbal tea.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The strip lighting flickers on, waking the nurse from his deep sleep. Jongin squints at the figure beside the door, the harsh lighting causing pain for a moment until his eyes adjust.</p><p>“It’s been an hour. I thought I’d better wake you.” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep and soft, it’s a welcomed contrast to the fluorescent lights.</p><p>“Thanks.” He answers with a soft smile and an aching groan, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.</p><p>“Here.” Kyungsoo offers him a hot cup of tea.</p><p>“Do you just produce this stuff or what?” The nurse is laughing as he takes the drink gratefully, placing it on the small table beside the bed.</p><p>“I’ve been asked that before but I can assure you this was made in a kitchen.” There is a disarmingly handsome smile on the consultant’s face and it makes Jongin’s stomach do a strange flip.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.” That familiar moment then settles between them for the nth time in the last few months. The one that leaves Jongin wondering and Kyungsoo unsure. This time though, the nurse doesn’t break the moment but proceeds to ask a question. “How come you told me you didn’t like greasy food?” Okay, so it isn’t <em>the </em>question that has been itching to leave his mouth lately during these small moments but it is still one of the things he is curious about.</p><p>“I was trying to save face. Believe it or not, it’s difficult to deal with someone who seems to hate you for no apparent reason.” The consultant takes a seat beside the nurse on the edge of the bed as he sighs heavily.</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry about that. I judged you too quickly. I really am sorry.”</p><p>“That’s alright, I judged you a little quickly too.”</p><p>“So uhm…” Here it comes, the question he just needs to know the answer to “… how do you feel about me now?”</p><p>There’s a look of surprise on the elder’s face before a soft smile takes over his heart-shaped lips. “Right now I think I feel more for you than I probably should, given our working arrangements.”</p><p>“Okay…” It’s all Jongin can think to say and he wants the earth to swallow him whole right now.</p><p>“The problem is that I’m sort-of your boss. If I asked you out it might not be very professional of me.” Kyungsoo seems guarded, his eyes are looking at Jongin for any kind of clue.</p><p>“I guess that would be unprofessional but, it isn’t something that concerns me. If you were to ask me out, I’d be happy to agree.”</p><p>“Is that your sophisticated way of saying you will go out with me?”</p><p>“Is that your cop-out way of asking me out?”</p><p>They both laugh as the consultant nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“When is your next day off?” Kyungsoo stands and clasps his hands together the way he does before a handover meeting.</p><p>“Thursday, when’s yours?”</p><p>“Saturday. Are you working then?”</p><p>“No, I’m sleeping then because I finish a night shift on the Saturday morning.”</p><p>“This is going to be an absolute headache isn’t it?” Kyungsoo laughs and looks defeated.</p><p>“Pretty much, but at least we both understand each other. I won’t get mad at you for not being free.” Jongin stands and moves closer as he gently pushes the thick black frames back into position from where they had slipped down Kyungsoo’s nose. “By the way, these look really cute on you.” And with that, he saunters out of the sleeping room and back onto the ward. He hears a “Jongin-ah wait, you forgot your tea” in the distance as he smiles to himself.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The problem with MOST consultants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their journey continues with a lot of new experiences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As per popular request (and my inability to leave it well alone) here is the sequel. This chapter is rated M so proceed with caution. </p><p>Triggers include: mentions of death and language of a sexual nature.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>It takes two whole months before they finally manage to schedule a date. They’ve had time for quick cups of herbal tea and short intimate conversations in the consultant’s office but it isn’t quite enough when you’re trying to foster a new relationship and they both know it.</p><p>Jongin pulls the grey jumper over his head, a crisp white shirt beneath it and blue denim jeans to complement the look. He doesn’t know where Kyungsoo is taking him so he opts for smart-casual to be on the safe side; there is no worse moment than feeling over or under-dressed for an occasion. A quick look in the mirror to check his hair and a glance at his phone tells him that Kyungsoo is three minutes late so far. He pockets his wallet (it stretches uncomfortably into the tight denim) and notes that his legs look great before pulling out a pair of white pumps with small gold accents. That’s when his phone makes his heart jump in his chest, the vibration against the glass dressing table echoing loudly and interrupting the quiet space of Jongin’s small house.</p><p>‘<em>I’m here’ </em>is the simple message from Kyungsoo which hurries Jongin along in running downstairs, locking up the house and grabbing a light jacket for the cooling summer evening.</p><p>“Hey.” A simple greeting, Jongin should be somewhat nervous but compared to his blind dates of the past he feels so comfortable around the consultant. “So where are we going?”</p><p>“I made plans at the Escape Arcade, is that okay with you?” Kyungsoo gives him a winning smile as the expensive car hums to life.</p><p>“Sounds great!” Jongin is relieved they aren’t going on some stuffy cinema date.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>The arcade boasts a range of activities, shops and restaurants and he’s excited to get started, he hasn’t been here since he was a kid. As they enter through the automatic doors there is a large dinosaur in the foyer with an arrow pointing to the ‘jungle extreme golf’ on the top floor. The second floor holds an array of different restaurants including a food court with shuffle board tables. The first floor houses a grand cinema as well as the arcade’s main attraction in the form of an artificial winter area with activities such as skiing, snowboarding and ice skating. The ground floor area has a bowling alley, laser quest and pool tables.</p><p>“What shall we do first?” Kyungsoo turns to look at the nurse, he is sporting his black, thick-rimmed glasses and a heart-shaped smile. A soft, black, high neck jumper sits snugly on his torso and stretches across broad shoulders. He looks easy-going and handsome, something Jongin has come to learn complements his kind and caring personality. Large doe eyes gaze up at him behind clear lenses, thick eyebrows raising in question.</p><p>“How about a game of pool?” Jongin suggests before brazenly taking the elder’s hand in his own, tugging them gently towards the felted tables and glistening lights. Once they pay their tab and order a drink Kyungsoo soon realises that playing pool with Jongin is maybe a bit of a bad idea.</p><p>“Yeah, can’t touch this. Whoo!” Jongin not so graciously boasts as he strikes another ball into the pocket, the current score being Jongin 5: Kyungsoo: 2. The slightly lewd body wave that follows his exclamation only helps to further distract the elder from the game.</p><p>“I never knew you were so humble.” Kyungsoo is laughing as he shakes his head at Jongin’s little dance as he succeeds in sinking another ball.</p><p>“I can’t take all of the credit, a lot of it has to do with how terrible you are at pool.” The nurse is smiling from across the table when Kyungsoo lifts the pool cue and threatens half-heartedly to whack him with it.</p><p>“Then why don’t you teach me Mr Kim?” Kyungsoo smirks as he brings the cue back to his side, leaning on it with a challenging stance.</p><p>“I like the sound of that.” Jongin swaggers over to the elder and rounds behind him. “Let me show you how to improve your stance” is whispered into the elder’s ear, leaving a shiver down his spine as the younger presses up even closer behind him. Kyungsoo holds the cue in a striking position as the nurse brings their hands together to lean ever closer.</p><p>“You know, it’s actually your turn not mine.” The deep whisper leaves Kyungsoo’s lips.</p><p>“I’ll forfeit it, anything to help you out.” Jongin’s voice is whispered but somewhat strained as the consultant shifts his hips just at the right moment. Clearing his throat he continues “Okay, lower your stance. Arms wider apart. That’s it. Now bend your elbow and let your left hand be your guide.” Kyungsoo takes this opportunity to turn his head and capture Jongin’s lips with his own. The kiss is relatively sweet given their provocative position but Jongin feels the tingles right down to his feet before Kyungsoo pulls away and the nurse is moving both their arms to pocket the ball on the table in a swift move.</p><p>There is a pregnant pause as they both freeze in position before Kyungsoo drops the cue on the table and turns around in the other’s arms. One hand finds Jongin’s waist, pulling them close while the other brings their lips together again by the nape of Jongin’s neck. This time the kiss is much more heated and Jongin’s hands can’t roam enough of Kyungsoo’s body before they pull apart.</p><p>“I think we have time left on the table for one more game.” Jongin breathes out and the elder breaks into a laugh.</p><p>“That’s the first thing you say after a kiss like that?” Kyungsoo’s glasses are skewed a little to the side as he adjusts them back to the centre. Jongin’s hands are still placed on his lower back.</p><p>“I think you short-circuited my brain, be grateful I was able to put a sentence together.” Laughing, they break apart and glance at the table where Kyungsoo’s pool cue has decimated the previous set up, leaving balls scattered randomly in every direction.</p><p>“I guess the game is void so none of it even counts.” Kyungsoo smirks, knowing he was losing.</p><p>“Not a chance, you tampered with the table so you forfeit and I win.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can be solely to blame for the tampering.”</p><p>“I still win. But if it makes you happy let’s just play another round, I’ll wipe the floor with you again anyway.”</p><p>“Sore loser and a poor winner. You’re really the whole package aren’t you?” The elder is grinning as he re-chalks the end of his cue.</p><p>“I’d say I have a pretty good package. I’ll let you check it out sometime.” Jongin retaliates as he swipes the cube of chalk from the elder’s hand, slowly applying it to the tip of his cue with a smirk.</p><p>“Just set the triangle up so I can break already.” Kyungsoo scoffs, trying to quell the heat in his face and gain back some composure.</p><p>The rest of their date goes well. They stop by the Chinese restaurant for lunch, play a few games of bowling where Kyungsoo never fails to beat Jongin in retaliation for his humiliating pool defeat and finally enter three tournaments of laser quest where they are both stupidly competitive and proud of winning against groups of kids and teenagers. On the third game though Jongin seems hell bent on using the dark tunnels and corners within the room to ever so slightly graze inappropriate parts of Kyungsoo’s body and then laughing like nothing happened. If there wasn’t a bunch of teenagers around he would have done something about it and taught the nurse a well needed lesson in teasing him.</p><p>The date doesn’t end there, as Kyungsoo drives through the city’s night scenery, twinkling lights and rain falling across the windscreen, their hands remain entwined as they talk about everything that comes to their mind. Jongin is the most talkative, chattering non-stop and making Kyungsoo laugh with the voices he uses when talking about people. His impression of Minseok is uncanny, both the voice and mannerisms. Eventually they reach Jongin’s house, it is modest in size but the neighbourhood is nice.</p><p>“So, I guess I’ll see you when you’re back in work?” Kyungsoo detaches their hands as he looks towards Jongin’s front door from the car.</p><p>“Yeah, I think we’re both in on Thursday so I’ll see you then.” There is an awkward pause, the first one today and Kyungsoo isn’t really sure how to respond. “Do…you want to come in for a drink?” Jongin is the first to break the awkward atmosphere.</p><p>“That depends on what you mean by ‘a drink’.” Kyungsoo is cautious as he eyes the younger man.</p><p>There is a hearty chuckle from Jongin’s lips as he shakes his head.</p><p>“I mean a drink. A coffee, tea, water…whatever you like. I might even stretch to a glass of milk if you’re good.” The younger smiles genuinely as if to convey that he has no hidden meaning.</p><p>“Alright yeah, that sounds nice.” Kyungsoo turns off the engine and follows Jongin to his door, waiting patiently as the younger unlocks the door and ushers for him to go in first. They deposit their shoes by the door and wear the slippers.</p><p>Jongin’s home has an instant homely feel. The place isn’t immaculate but it isn’t dirty either. Kyungsoo notices the small amounts of clutter on the worktops and shelves, as if Jongin isn’t messy but rather he is lacking space to store everything. The décor however is simple in taste, a wooden floor runs throughout, the living room boasts a plush black rug, grey leather sofa and a wooden side table. The lighting is soft and warm, Kyungsoo feels instantly at ease. The kitchen is off to the side and the elder can see from here that it’s a small but practical kitchen, plain tiles and wooden surfaces with pots and pans hanging on the wall for extra space and convenience.</p><p>“What would you like?” Jongin asks with a warm smile as he gestures for Kyungsoo to take a seat on the sofa.</p><p>“Whatever you’re making is fine.”</p><p>“Alright, tea it is then.”</p><p>Not long after, they find themselves sitting and drinking tea when Jongin suddenly asks, “So what would you have done if I said a drink was more than just a drink?” He is simply curious.</p><p>“Well, I just think this is our first date and it seemed a bit fast.”</p><p>“So you don’t want to…”</p><p>“No! I do… I mean not right now. Just, later. You know.” Kyungsoo is flustered and it makes Jongin smile to see him so worked up.</p><p>“I’m kidding, I understand. Actually my mother always used to pressure me about being more open and making time for dating as well as just work. So I end up on blind dates set up by my sister but this is the first time in a long time where I have actually met someone organically so I don’t want to rush into things either.”</p><p>“Okay good, I’m glad we’re on the same page. If you don’t mind me asking…what happened?”</p><p>“With my mother you mean? She passed away when I was in college. One morning she was at home since it was her day off, my sister was at university and I was at college. When I came home after class that day I found her collapsed in the kitchen. She had a stroke sometime in the morning and it was too late, she had already passed away by the time I returned home.” Jongin’s face looked gloomy but Kyungsoo could tell he hadn’t overstepped a boundary.</p><p>“She seemed like such a wonderful woman. I’m sorry you had to find her like that though.” Kyungsoo placed a hand on the younger’s back, rubbing soothing circles.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’d rather have found her and been able to see her one last time than have her ripped away from me or had some random stranger find her. She was an amazing woman though, the best mum ever. Although I’m sure everyone thinks their mother is the best one in the world.” He let out a soft, small laugh at the thought.</p><p>“Not everyone, but it’s nice that she had a son and daughter who loved her so much. She must be so proud of you now, seeing you following in her footsteps.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure she’s looking down and watching over me. She was left a widow at a young age when I was only two years old so we were her everything. I don’t remember my father, only through the stories and photographs that my mother and my sister would tell me. She made him seem like such an amazing man and I thank her for that every day.” The younger smiles as he takes a drink of his tea with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>There is a comfortable silence whilst they both drink their tea before Jongin speaks up again.</p><p>“What’s your story, with your family I mean?”</p><p>“It’s pretty standard. My mother is a doctor and my father is a pharmacist. I don’t have any siblings but I have a lot of close friends who feel like brothers and sisters.” Another sip of tea. “I must sound pretty boring right?”</p><p>“Not at all. It’s nice to be able to talk without being interrupted by Minseok or emergency alerts. I’ve had a great day, thanks for planning everything.” Jongin wasn’t just referring to the escape arcade but also the scheduling on Kyungsoo’s behalf to change his day off to match Jongin’s. The younger knows that as managing director of the hospital as well as his paediatric duties, it was no small feat.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Kyungsoo is shuffling closer and putting down his tea. The younger follows suit as they meet for a long and heated kiss, hands roaming across thighs, chests, arms, necks. Soon enough Jongin feels himself straddling the elder as Kyungsoo works wonders with his lips and tongue, pulling and tugging just enough but not in an over-eager manner. It’s nice. It’s comfortable but it’s also fireworks. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of kissing you.” The elder has his large eyes fixed with Jongin’s.</p><p>“Well lucky for you I never asked you to stop.” A smirk and a small laugh is their only other pause from what Jongin’s deems a much needed make out session as Kyungsoo’s lips travel to his neck, collar bone and then back up to capture his lips.</p><p>Eventually the night winds down, their tea gone cold and the hour turns late. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” Jongin is still sitting in his lap, leaving small chaste kisses all over the elder’s face.</p><p>“I have to work tomorrow though.” Despite his words his hands don’t leave Jongin’s waist.</p><p>“I know.” Another long kiss before the younger heaves a sigh and moves himself back to the sofa.</p><p>“I’ll see you Thursday.” A peck on the cheek and Kyungsoo is heading for the door, putting his shoes on as Jongin follows with a pout on his lips.</p><p>“Goodnight, get plenty of rest.” Jongin shuffles his slipper covered feet as the elder opens the door, the evening chill blowing in and making them both shiver.</p><p>“Thanks for the tea. Goodnight.” A fond smile and then the door is closing. Jongin stands there until he hears Kyungsoo’s engine roar to life, he deems himself doomed because he misses the man already.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>“P-please hyung” Jongin’s body writhes, sweat pooling on his forehead and hips thrusting upwards to gain more friction. Kyungsoo’s eyes are dark and wide, his eyebrows furrowed in an effort to restrain his body movements but his lips hold a filthy smirk: a tell-tale sign that he knows just what effect he is having on the younger man beneath him. A series of pants leave Jongin’s parched lips as he feels the delicious roll of hips against his own. Kyungsoo’s shirtless self is hovering above him, strong shoulders and defined arm muscles flex with every movement and Jongin is greedy to touch the skin his eyes are devouring but as he tries to move his hands he realises he can’t. A helpless whimper leaves his throat, bubbling up and out in a barely-there manner as a low chuckle from Kyungsoo reverberates over his cheek.</p><p>“Jongin-ah. Come on. Jjong.” Something seems fuzzy all of a sudden, his oversensitive cells deadening and his ears sharpening. He feels the bed beneath him shake a little. “Come on, get up sleepy head.”</p><p>It vanishes. He can see those wide eyes looking at him but in an altogether different way. Gone is the intense lust and now an affectionate and amused expression fills the elder’s features. As his brain finally reboots he takes note of Kyungsoo’s doctor’s coat hanging loosely from his frame and he lets out a frustrated groan. “What’s up? Still tired?” Kyungsoo is smiling but pushing the nurse’s soft hair away from his face.</p><p>“No. No I’m fine. Thanks for coming to wake me.” The younger can’t seem to calm his cheeks down, the very recent and vivid images arriving once more at the forefront of his mind, bringing with it the flush of arousal.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright? Your head is a bit clammy and you look really warm.” Concern takes over the soft features as the elder brings the back of his hand to Jongin’s forehead.</p><p>Reaching out for the white sleeve of the doctor’s coat, Jongin’s fingers tug gently until the creased forehead of the consultant evens out again.</p><p>“I’m ok Soo, I just need a shower it’s warm in here.” The younger puts on his most convincing face and it seems to do the job.</p><p>“Alright, just let me know if you’re not feeling well ok? I can find someone to cover your shift.” Another soft smile and a peck on the lips before Kyungsoo leaves him to take a shower.</p><p>Needless to say the shower is a very cold one.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>Kyungsoo returns to the ward with a concerned expression back on his face, he was sure Jongin looked sick and flushed but if the younger tells him he is fine, he has no choice but to leave it for now.</p><p>Once Jongin is back from his shower and sleep he looks much better and refreshed so Kyungsoo decides to head back to his office with the assurance that the nurse will be fine to continue his duties. What awaits him is not what he expected.</p><p>“Chairman, hello.” Kyungsoo shuffles forward quickly and gives a deep bow at the elderly man standing across from him.</p><p>“Hello Dr Do. I was wondering if I could steal a moment of your time?” The man asks politely as the consultant gives an enthusiastic nod, opening the door to his office and inviting the chairman inside. His stomach is swimming with overly eager fish, flipping and flopping on a continuous loop.</p><p>“How can I help you Chairman?” They both take a seat, Kyungsoo somewhat stiffly in comparison to how relaxed the Chairman looks.</p><p>“I actually came to congratulate you on the success of the hospital since you took over. I would sincerely like to celebrate all the hard work you have done thus far along with the other colleagues on the board.” He places an official looking envelope emblazoned with the hospital logo in Kyungsoo’s slightly trembling hands. “I would really love to see you there. My wife and I would also like to offer you this.” He takes a large manila folder from his briefcase, placing it on the table atop Kyungsoo’s many other files. “Please take your time to look over it and you can give me your answer at the banquet next week. Take care Mr Do, I’m afraid I must rush off to another meeting but well done and keep up the excellent work.” The Chairman stands, catching a dumbstruck Kyungsoo off-guard as he scrambles to stand and accompany the Chairman to the door.</p><p>Once the door closes he opens the letter still in his hand. An invitation to the banquet celebration for himself plus one. Finally he walks back to pick up the folder, opening it, eyes going wide and head spinning.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>“Jonginnie, do you think I can leave here soon?” Chaerin asks in a sweet voice as she twiddles her thumbs and looks up at him through long lashes. She’s only seven years old but Jongin has known her for almost half of her life, unfortunately she has an ongoing kidney problem which means she returns to the hospital regularly for dialysis appointments or complications that arise.</p><p>“I don’t think so Rin, we need to make sure your blood is fully cleaned so we have to keep running tests. I’m sorry.” The young girl deflates at Jongin’s response, her shoulder’s slumping and pout appearing. “But you know, I heard Dr Do is doing the rounds today.” Jongin smiles as he ruffles her hair.</p><p>“Really?” Her eyes light up, lips pulling up at the edges.</p><p>“Wahh, you really like him that much? I’m hurt. Oppa isn’t handsome enough for you?” Jongin feigns hurt as he clutches his chest.</p><p>“Jonginnie, you’re still my favourite person but Dr Do is SO handsome. He’s on another level. I want to marry him when I grow up.” Chaerin giggles at the thought.</p><p>“I heard my favourite fan is still here. Ahh, my day just got brighter.” Kyungsoo says loudly as he enters the ward to greet Chaerin and a sulking Jongin. “What did you say to Nurse Kim this time? He’s sulking again.” Kyungsoo smiles as he does a few quick checks on Chaerin’s IV line.</p><p>“She said she wants to marry you when she gets older.” Jongin is pouting, for more than one reason.</p><p>“Is that true? Hmmm, my biggest fan is so cute. Let me just check your eyes.” The consultant bends down to look into the right eye.</p><p>“Yes it’s true, I want to marry you Dr Do.”</p><p>“There might be a bit of a problem with that.” He smiles kindly as he checks the left eye.</p><p>“What problem.”</p><p>“It’s a secret. Can you keep a secret?”</p><p>“Yes.” She replies as the doctor leans down to whisper in her ear.</p><p>“My heart already belongs to Nurse Kim. So I don’t think I can marry you.” The young girl looks over at Jongin who is watching curiously, unable to hear what they are saying. After a moment she lets out an audible sigh.</p><p>“Okay, I guess that’s fair. Can I still be your number one fan even if I can’t be your wife?” She’s such a mature girl for her age and Kyungsoo only chuckles before responding.</p><p>“Of course! You’re my biggest fan no matter what. You have to always be cheering me on.” He ruffles her hair before winking at her as Jongin sits there confused at what has just taken place.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>Kyungsoo rubs his hands nervously as he shrugs on the expensive suit jacket, his fingers fumble a little with the silver cuff links and tremble as he evens out the bow tie. The white, stiff shirt collar sits uncomfortably beneath his chin. It’s a classic black-tie suit fit for the banquet but for some reason he always feels stifled in such formal attire. He hears the doorbell of his high-rise apartment ring and checks his buzz cut hair in the mirror, contacts in place, his face looks good. As soon as the door opens the consultant is faced with a vision that almost blows him away. Jongin stands confidently at the door, leaning against the brick architrave. He dons a white silk shirt and bow tie but his jacket is something utterly unique with the entire back section being made from a course lace-like pattern, leaving it somewhat sheer as it trails to down to the back of his smart trousers. His shirt is tucked into a gold Gucci belt that Kyungsoo is shocked Jongin owns.</p><p>“What?” Jongin chuckles as he notices Kyungsoo’s wandering gaze.</p><p>The elder swallows a little as his eyes take in Jongin’s usual golden skin and chiselled features but his hair, unlike the usual soft and middle parted style it now sits slicked back from the nurse’s forehead and styled. The new style makes the younger’s pouty lips and piercing eyes stand out even more.</p><p>“Nothing. You look really good.” Kyungsoo mumbles as he distracts himself with collecting his wallet and phone from the dresser beside the door.</p><p>“Thanks. You say that like I’m not always this flawless.” He fake boasts. “The car’s downstairs, are you ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” The elder locks the door and once they are waiting for the elevator Jongin takes his hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. The doors open and once they are inside Kyungsoo is adjusting his already perfect tie once more.</p><p>“You’re nervous?”</p><p>“A little, yeah.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you will be fine. Let’s have fun.” Jongin smiles warmly as he sees Kyungsoo visibly relax.</p><p>“Thanks.” The elder looks up at him with a fond expression and Jongin takes the opportunity to lean down a little, allowing their lips to meet in a sweet kiss. They pull apart just as the doors are about to open.</p><p>The weather is still cool but not cold as they make their way into the taxi, both of them grateful it isn’t raining for a change.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>The ride to the venue is fairly quiet, Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is a little nervous though he doesn’t really understand why but he leaves the elder to gaze out of the window, making sure to keep their hands connected in a reassuring clasp.</p><p>As soon as Jongin pays the driver and they enter the grand hotel function room it takes their breath away to see the lavish scene in front of them. Everywhere you look there are gold and white roses adorning the area alongside visions of people mulling around in expensive suits and beautiful dresses.</p><p>The stage glitters with highly polished instruments as a medium tempo plays, a singer crooning through the microphone with the voice of an angel. As Kyungsoo glances to the man at his side he can’t help but be in awe at how much Jongin fits perfectly into the scene as if he was always born to be in this environment compared to the slightly uncomfortable feeling he holds in his chest. It’s silly really as he should be the most relaxed here, Jongin is his guest and most of the people he sees in the room are familiar faces to him.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get a drink. It’s an open bar right?” Jongin’s voice is filled with a mixture of glee and mischief as he pulls the other by his elbow towards the shining glasses and array of beautifully coloured bottles that line the back wall.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kyungsoo laughs, allowing himself to be slowly dragged towards the bar, noting the elaborate chandelier hanging just above his head and wondering how much that must have cost.</p><p>Their journey to quench their thirst however is cut short by the presence of a familiar face.</p><p>“Dr Do, what a pleasure to see you here.” The Chairman’s wife appears before them, holding a fancy glass of orange liquid, her dainty fingers clasp the stem without effort and her youthful face shimmers beneath the lights. She is much younger than the Chairman although Kyungsoo notes that on closer inspection she isn’t exactly young, rather she has some precisely placed fillers and botox helping her to hold on to her youth better than her husband.</p><p>“Madam Lee, it’s very nice to see you. Thank you for the gracious invitation.” Just like that, all the rattling nerves seem to settle into his limbs as he smiles and relaxes into the atmosphere.</p><p>“You’re most welcome. Who is your handsome guest?” She asks, eyeing Jongin who is standing still beside the other, bowing slightly in her direction.</p><p>“Ah, this is Kim Jongin. He is a head nurse in my department and also my boyfriend.” Jongin’s eyes go wide at the introduction, he wasn’t sure why Kyungsoo was introducing him as his boyfriend after their talk a few months ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I think it’s best that we keep our relationship as quiet as possible at work.” Jongin announces as they walk across the carpark to being their shifts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What makes you say that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, you’re technically my boss and we work together so things could get a bit awkward and I don’t want the other doctors and nurses gossiping about us.” The nurse looks at the floor as he continues his journey to the main entrance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhhm. I understand, that could be a bit problematic in the long run. Alright, let’s keep it to ourselves at work. There’s no need to get other people involved.” Kyungsoo smiles lightly, patting the younger on the shoulder in reassurance.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>So now Jongin is baffled at the sudden reversal. This is also the first time that any mention of being in a committed relationship has occurred. Jongin thinks of Kyungsoo as his boyfriend but it has never been explicitly mentioned between them until now.</p><p>“Woah, Dr Do you’re a very lucky man.” Her eyes shine as she takes in every inch of Jongin’s frame.</p><p>“I think so too. Is the Chairman around here somewhere? I have something I need to discuss with him.” The nonchalance on Kyungsoo’s face rattles Jongin who is still drowning in a pool of confusion.</p><p>“He’s here somewhere, the last time I saw him he was with Dr Park by the buffet area. I’ll leave you to it then Dr Do and hopefully I will see you both again later. Please feel free to join in the dancing later, it’s always difficult to get these stuffy oldies up and dancing, I could use your help.” She leaves with a wink and a small laugh as she thrusts her hand out towards another acquaintance she has spotted.</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Is the only word that leaves Jongin’s lips as they reach the bar.</p><p>“A whisky and a gin and tonic please.” Kyungsoo orders before turning to face Jongin.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to tell you something but I didn’t really know how. I won’t be working in the department with you anymore.” Kyungsoo is straight to the point and the look of hurt on Jongin’s face is immeasurable. “The Chairman offered me a new contract as CEO of the city’s hospitals. It’s a six year contract initially but it means I won’t be dealing directly with patients anymore and instead I will be overseeing the three branches.”</p><p>“So where will your new office be?” Jongin’s face is glum as a silver tray housing their two drinks appears.</p><p>“It will still be at our hospital, in the management offices. It means that you won’t directly work for me and we won’t be working together. I’ve been thinking about it for the longest time but I just decided there on the spot with Madam Lee. I decided that I don’t want to introduce you as my friend or my esteemed colleague. I want to introduce you as my boyfriend and taking this promotion gives us the freedom to date properly. What do you think?” Kyungsoo is nervous now as the thumbs the condensation already appearing on the rim of the glass.</p><p>“I wish you had told me sooner…that you had been offered a promotion I mean. I feel a little blindsided by it all.” Jongin locks his gaze with Kyungsoo’s, determined to see if there is anything else laying beneath that he doesn’t know about.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ve been so nervous because the Chairman wants my answer by this evening and I was still a little bit undecided. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that kind of responsibility or if I was ready to take a back seat, I really enjoy the hands-on attention with the patients. However I also know that this is a great step for my career and future. The salary and bonus are great incentives and if I’m being honest, I spend more and more time inside my office than on the wards anyway – mostly because I know I have an amazing team of nurses and doctors who can work effortlessly without my interference. I was on the edge trying to decide but having to keep you quiet is ultimately something I don’t want to have to do.” Kyungsoo finishes his ramble with a long swig of his whisky, waiting patiently for Jongin’s response.</p><p>“I could have helped you to make the decision. I never would have stood in your way but you could have talked it through with me and shared your concerns. Whatever decision you make I will be happy for you.” Jongin takes the elder’s hand in his own, a reassuring squeeze following.</p><p>“Thank you. Also, I didn’t like the way those single mothers always fawned over you. Now I won’t have to watch it but I can also make sure everyone else knows that we’re together.”</p><p>“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you Soo. Now, shall we take our drinks and go find the Chairman?”</p><p>“You just want to eat don’t you?”</p><p>“I’m famished and the food is FREE. C’mon let’s take a look, I think I saw some lobster tails.” Jongin bounces happily towards the buffet, drink in one hand and Kyungsoo’s hand in the other. He is looking forward to the rest of this evening, he wants to show off his boyfriend to everyone.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>“Jongin, not here. Hey. Stop, come on.” Kyungsoo is pushing away a handsy and slightly drunk Jongin as the taxi takes them back to Kyungsoo’s apartment.</p><p>“Why not? We don’t have to keep things quiet anymore. You already signed the contract and told the Chairman.” Jongin’s lithe fingers are busy unbuttoning more of Kyungsoo’s shirt, the tie already unfastened and laying beneath his collar.</p><p>“Because the nice taxi man doesn’t need to see any more of my skin while he is just trying to do his job.” Kyungsoo pushes the hand away again, re-buttoning up his now exposed chest.</p><p>“Hey Mr taxi man, do you mind seeing my handsome boyfriend’s chest?” Jongin slurs just a touch as he leans forward towards the driver.</p><p>“I would honestly rather not.” Is the deadpanned response, the driver’s stoic face never leaving the road.</p><p>“Oh, okay Mr…Mr…” Jongin squints at the driver’s badge “…Mr Oh Sehun. No need to be so haughty, I can wait until we arrive.”</p><p>“I’d be grateful if you did Sir.” Another plain response that leaves Kyungsoo laughing and Jongin slouching back in defeat, following through with his promise the rest of their journey home.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>There is no stopping Jongin once they enter the apartment. As Kyungsoo tries in vain to take off his shoes and make his way to the living room, the nurse has other plans. Strong hands are making their way around his neck the moment he turns to face the younger and in an instant Jongin’s playful tongue is pushing its way between his lips and he lets his body melt against the other’s for a moment. Kissing Jongin has to be one of the best things as the younger presses against him in need and urgency, as if Kyungsoo is his life source and separating from him will cause permanent harm. The elder lets it happen mostly because the moment he saw Jongin in his suit he hasn’t stopped thinking about peeling it off his skin. Finally the younger pulls back.</p><p>“Soo, do you wan–” Jongin can’t finish his sentence before the consultant is placing his palm across the slight bulge in the other’s trousers, pressing lightly and smiling with the cut off moan he receives.</p><p>“Come on.” Jongin expects to be led to the bedroom but is surprised when the elder sits him down on the sofa only to find Kyungsoo straddling his thighs, removing the bow tie and beginning to open Jongin’s shirt, a button at a time. All the younger can do is sit and watch his boyfriend’s filthy smirk as he feels the cool air hitting his now exposed chest and stomach. Warm hands fight off the chill as they trace a line down the centre of his chest, eventually stopping at the sculpted muscles of his abdomen and moving lower to trace across his hipbones, never crossing the line or touching the fabric of his trousers. It’s slightly maddening but it feels too nice to complain. Thick lips then begin making their way down his sensitive neck as hands rub lightly up and down his sides, leaving a shiver in their wake. Jongin’s head tilts back onto the comfortable cushions and he allows his eyes to close for a split second before he finds them snapping back open, hips lifting and a moan dragging from deep inside his throat before he straightens back up to see Kyungsoo’s wet tongue lapping heavily at his right nipple, the elder’s hand tweaking the left before switching. Jongin can feel his heart rate significantly increase, there is a warm heat spreading from his groin and an electrified pleasure continuously appearing in his chest. The combination of the two sensations leads to his previously inactive hands raising to the elder’s hips, holding him in place as he tries desperately to find some friction for his lower half. His attempt is merely futile as the elder shimmies back, now sitting on Jongin’s lower thighs and completely removing the subtle pressure that Kyungsoo’s hips were giving him.</p><p>“Soo.” Jongin is whining and Kyungsoo is relishing in the fact, noted by the smirk on his lips and the deep voice that cuts through the sound of Jongin’s panting.</p><p>“Patience Jongin-ah, I’ve been thinking about this all evening.” There is a dark look in the elder’s eyes, one that sends another spike of arousal down the other’s spine and one that holds an inkling or maybe a promise for the future.</p><p>It excites Jongin to no end, seeing his boyfriend looking this delectable and in control. There is nothing Kyungsoo can do now to quell the rising tide of arousal in him. Until Jongin is thoroughly satisfied he knows there is no stopping it. His hands find purchase on the long tail of his lace jacket, bunching it up in his fist since the elder has moved out of arm’s length from him.</p><p>“Stand up for me sweetie.” Kyungsoo’s voice is like syrup but his eyes haven’t lost the dark edge and the joining of the two leaves Jongin shaking a little as he stands, Kyungsoo already standing patiently in front of the sofa. “So beautiful.” The elder sighs out as his hands come in contact with Jongin once more. He gently lifts the lace-backed suit jacket from Jongin’s shoulders, folding it carefully and placing it aside before his hands make short work of the silk shirt as it cascades, fluttering lightly on its way down to the plush black carpet beneath them. “Here, put it back on.” Kyungsoo is holding out the suit jacket, open ready for Jongin to wear it.</p><p>“Really?” Jongin is puzzled but he obeys anyway, not sure where his boyfriend is going with this but wanting to see it through none the less. He places his arms into the jacket and as he is about to turn around he feels strong hands on his waist, taking it as a sign to stay still. Kyungsoo’s hands leave their spot, fingertips now gently running down the lace back.</p><p>“Your skin looks amazing through the lace. So perfect.” Jongin chuckles a little, taking note of his boyfriend’s apparent kink for lace and flesh. The smile on his face quickly fades however as he feels Kyungsoo’s fully-clothed self push up against his back, two hands coming around to the front as thick fingers linger momentarily on the gold Gucci emblem of his belt. Kyungsoo’s lips are next to his ear as he whispers words of how beautiful Jongin is, lips dropping to trace along the strong jawline as his fingers continue their job, effortlessly pulling the belt from its loops and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor beside the delicate shirt. The warmth on his back disappears as he sees the elder once more in front of him. “Take them off.” The elder nods towards the black trousers and Jongin’s hard bulge that now looks painfully constrained.</p><p>“As you wish.” He’s being cheeky in his reply, trying to make fun of the situation but the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes only intensifies at the response, leaving Jongin reeling in the possibilities that this might mean for them. The trousers pool at his ankles before he steps out of them, kicking them lazily to the side, lost in the black of the carpet. Jongin now stands beside the sofa, only his white boxers and black suit jacket are left, a beautiful contrast against his caramel skin.</p><p>“Come here sweetie.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are a little softer but the bulge in his pants shows his lust. He brings them together, mouths pressing insistently as his hands grab the soft skin beneath his fingertips, clothing no longer in the way. As he pulls back with Jongin’s lower lip between his teeth he smiles, taking both their hands and leading the younger towards the bedroom. He instructs Jongin to get on the bed, on all fours facing the pillows. The way the younger follows the order, seductively stretching out his limbs, ass up in the air for a moment like a cat stretching in the afternoon sun, leaves Kyungsoo’s previous composure about to snap. He mounts the bed, unbuckling his own belt and unzipping himself. Meanwhile his lips trace up Jongin’s spine, leaving small kisses as he goes until he comes back down again, face level with the younger’s boxer-clad behind. He takes a moment to devour the sight of the lace jacket sitting prettily just above the swell of Jongin’s ass and his hands move to feel the material before tugging at the waistband and pulling them down to knee level. “So gorgeous, so pretty for me.” Kyungsoo is mumbling more to himself than anything but of course Jongin can hear it and in such a vulnerable position it leaves him moaning lightly.</p><p>Jongin feels the cool air before it is replaced with a hot and wet feeling against his hole, the pleasure rippling through his body allows him to realise that Kyungsoo is rimming him and the way his toes curl with the pleasure is something special.</p><p>“F-fuck, Soo. Warning next time.” Jongin pants, the sudden assault leaving his head spinning in pleasure.</p><p>The elder pulls back momentarily to chuckle before diving in for more, his tongue now becoming braver, pushing and twisting inside the other’s hole and driving Jongin towards an inevitable cliff. The elder pulls down his own boxers to free his retrained cock and sighs as his free hand runs over the head making him stop his tongue to let out a hiss and pleasured moan. Jongin looks beautiful from Kyungsoo’s new angle, he can see Jongin’s shoulder blades pushing into the air, the middle of his back dipping towards the bed and his ass pushed high, legs spread lewd and wide. The black lace of his jacket shifts with every writhe of the elder’s body and when Jongin turns his head a little to the side there is the delightful view of red bitten lips. The two pert globes are now even higher in the air as the younger tries to push himself back onto the probing tongue, searching for more.</p><p>Kyungsoo feels the pressure against his face, one hand spreading them apart and the other working himself to completion. As the pleasure in his body mounts he releases his face from the younger and gently grasps Jongin’s hips, bringing them down towards the mattress, the other squirming in dismay. Soon enough he is able to re-position the nurse so that he can slide his now erect member up between the two caramel globes, Jongin’s ass is toned in all the right places and as he pushes forward for the first thrust between those tight cheeks he lets out a long moan. The younger also moans as his own cock, trapped between himself and the bed sheets drags back and forth with Kyungsoo’s thrusting. It’s a dry sort of rub that soon becomes uncomfortable and so the elder leaves for the bathroom, picking up the lube from the cupboard before returning and relishing in the slick slide of the cheeks on either side of his shaft.</p><p>It feels like the best torture in the world for Jongin as he can hear the wet slapping noise with each of Kyungsoo’s thrusts, occasionally the head of the elder’s cock catches against his hole and he feels himself become more and more aroused with every small movement of the soft bedding against his aching erection.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum all over that delicious back of yours. Coat that golden skin in white. Are you ready?” Kyungsoo’s voice is tight and it’s easy to tell he is about to tip over the edge. Jongin’s hands that gave way from holding himself up some time ago reach around to lift the lace jacket further up his back, not wanting stains all over it. He manages it just in time before he feels the hot and sticky substance spurt up and then slowly run down in a viscous manner to pool at the dip in his lower back. There’s something inherently filthy about the whole ordeal that does nothing to quell the prolonged arousal as he feels Kyungsoo lift from his thighs, the elder rolling him over.</p><p>The first sight he sees is his boyfriend’s satisfied grin, dick still hanging out of his trousers but otherwise still fully clothed. Their mouths meet in a jarring kiss. Kyungsoo being languid, gentle and slow whilst Jongin tries to devour the other, to heat things back up because his body is strung so tight he might explode soon.</p><p>“Mhhm, slow down sweetie. Let me take care of you okay.” Kyungsoo shuffles his way to Jongin’s erect member, he sees the tell-tale swelling at the head and knows the other must be over-sensitive by now. His hands reach to remove the boxers which were once stretched taught between his knees but now hang loosely just below them. Once the offending item is removed he wastes no time in taking Jongin’s full length into his mouth, the mewl and pant that he receives only serves as further encouragement as he repositions himself, opens his throat at the back and proceeds to deep-throat his boyfriend. This continues, deep throat fucking interspersed with teasing and vulgar licks to the tip.</p><p>“Touch me, please Soo, please.” He’s been asking for the other to touch him for some time now but Kyungsoo finally relents, wrapping his hand around the base and reducing his movements to shorter bobs of the head, his hand working the base up and down until finally the younger explodes in his mouth. Ropes of sticky white slide down his throat, the elder spits some of it out onto Jongin’s cockhead before lapping it up once more across Jongin’s now emptied and over-sensitive cock. He finishes with small kitten licks before the younger is pulling him up and smashing their lips together. “Fuck, why haven’t we done that sooner?” Jongin’s eyes are still blown and glassy.</p><p>“We’re just getting started.” Kyungsoo smirks, leaving a peck on Jongin’s nose before he stands up to get a washcloth from the bathroom.</p><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay there will be one more part because I just can’t help myself I’ve fallen in love with these AU characters. I have a LOT I want to explore with them.<br/>I hope you all enjoyed this. As always, comments are really appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read this.<br/>Xx L xX</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this will have a sequel if people like it because I want to show their relationship developing further. I had to end it here for now to meet the deadline otherwise I would have needed a month extension. I hope you all enjoyed this and that whoever sent the prompt is happy with the outcome so far. Eeek! It’s always so much pressure. Anyway, take care everyone and I hope you enjoyed this little story so far. X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>